At the end of all things
by Sleepy Angel writer
Summary: Slash FrodonSam! Ceci est un one shot... A la fin de toute chose: leur premier contact... sera-t-il le seul? slash... R


**At the end of all things.**

Auteur: Sleepy Angel

Personnages: Frodon Sam

Warning: Cette fic est PG13 parce que je ne sais pas écrire en R mais attention! C'est un slash ! Homophobes s'abstenir, donc…

Summary : Et si Frodon avouait ses sentiments à Sam avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Et si Sam répondait à ses avances ? Slash droit sorti du fin fond de mon esprit tordu…

Divers : L'idée m'est venue en regardant la scène du film le SdA III : -sur le rocher après la destruction de l'anneau. C'est là qu'on voit à quel point nos deux héros en ont bavé… mais surtout combien ça les a rapproché…

Je sais que l'idée n'est sûrement pas toute neuve mais bon… c'est un défi qui m'a amusé de relever.

Je précise que c'est la première fois que j'écris un slash (!) ou même que je décris comme ça une relation intime (!) alors un peu d'indulgence…

Je n'ai jamais lu de slash Frodon/Sam.

**A la fin de toute chose**

La lave bouillonnante et brûlante sortait en flot continu de la montagne, alors que des vagues de chaleur et de gaz montaient dans l'air étouffant du Mordor. Ecroulés sur un rocher qui, miraculeusement sauvé de toute destruction, surplombait le spectacle de la totale destruction, Frodon et Sam, exténués, profitaient d'un court instant de répit.

« C'est fini », pensa Sam, et il regarda Frodon, comme pour s'assurer que son ami était de son avis, et, soulagé de la perte du fardeau de celui-ci, il tenta de lui sourire. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, Frodon, les yeux fermés, sourit en retour.

« Je vois la comté, Sam. Les collines vertes, Cul-de-Sac. La taverne du Dragon d'argent où nous aimons boire, l'ancien qui parle…

- Et Rosie, Rosie Chaumine. Elle apporte les boissons aux hommes attablés. Si je m'était marié, Monsieur Frodon, ç'aurait été avec elle. Ç'aurait été avec elle ! »

Sam éclata en sanglot, rongé par le doute que malgré ce long voyage, malgré les péripéties que Frodon et lui avaient vécues, malgré leur persévérance et malgré la destruction de l'anneau, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. La comté était loin, à des jours de marche.

Dieu seul savait où étaient Aragorn, Gimli, et Legolas. Dans son esprit, Gandalf avait rejoint Boromir au rang des regrettés.

Frodon, sentant le désespoir de son ami et fidèle compagnon d'aventure se rapprocha de Sam qui murmurait toujours « ç'aurait été elle »…

' Tu ne vois donc pas, Sam ? ' Pensa Frodon.' Tu n'as toujours pas comprit ?' et son cœur se serra. Il prit Sam qui reniflait toujours et approcha le visage mouillé de larmes de son torse. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front et lui dit : « Tu sais, Je suis heureux que tu sois ici avec moi, Sam. Ici, à la fin de toutes choses. »

Sam leva les yeux vers Frodon, tentant un maigre sourire. Frodon rapprocha encore le visage de son ami contre le sien. Peu à peu, les sanglots s'espacèrent, et alors que l'ancien porteur de l'anneau essuyait les larmes de son compagnon, alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, et que l'autre se laissait aller un peu plus contre son torse, son étreinte se fit plus douce, les paroles réconfortantes de Frodon s'entrecoupèrent de baisers, posés sur le front, les tempes, les joues de Sam… celui-ci, incapable de réfléchir, commença à répondre aux attentions de Frodon et lui rendit bientôt caresse pour caresse et baiser pour baiser.

Sans y penser ni l'un ni l'autre ils se rapprochèrent encore plus près et leur étreinte d'abord douce et sensuelle se fit bientôt passionnée. Leur bouches qui jusque là se contentaient des autres parties de leur visages se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se quitter que pour respirer. Les mains de l'un et de l'autre se firent bientôt plus baladeuses, explorant chaque partie du corps de l'autre. Au bout d'un temps que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comptèrent mais qui sembla ne durer qu'un instant, un cri déchira l'air qui attira l'attention de Sam, puis de Frodon. Ce n'était pas un cri humain. Plissant les yeux, Frodon aperçut un point dans le ciel qui se rapprochait.

« Sam, regarde ! » Sam leva les yeux à son tour et chuchota : « Les aigles ! »

Mais le soleil brûlait toujours, haut dans le ciel, et les deux amis étaient épuisés par le voyage, le manque d'eau et de nourriture ; quant à leur dernier « effort », il avait définitivement épuisé leurs dernières forces.

Alors que les aigles arrivaient près de Frodon et Sam, ceux-ci s'évanouirent pour s'enfoncer dans de doux rêves remplis l'un de l'autre.

-wet dream-

Read and review my friends! comment trouvez-vous mon premier slash? :)

your favorite,

_**Sleepy Angel**_

****

_**Ps:**_

nefertiti_: merci!_

alinemcb54_ dsl de pas avoir continué... mais merci pour le compliment. _

_j'en ferait peut-être d'autres!_


End file.
